


FF #28: Lack of Tact

by kindheitstraum



Series: Written in a Flash [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Las Vegas Baby, Olicity Flash Fic, Olicity Flash Fic Prompt, That's Vegas Baby, baby belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheitstraum/pseuds/kindheitstraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>prompt:</b> <em>Flash Fic #28: That’s Vegas, Baby</em></p><p>Felicity and Oliver have to deliver some news in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #28: Lack of Tact

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to participate in the Olicity Flash Fic challenge this hiatus! I will post every fic as a new work, so I can tag them without losing track of everything. However, I will post them as a series.  
> Enjoy and please comment! (It's my birthday today, so I'm playing the birthday card. Comments are really great presents!)

“I can’t believe you dragged me here.” ****

“Someone had to.”

She rolled his eyes and looked out of the window of the taxi. “Seriously? Out of everywhere we could go on our days off, you chose this place?”

He hesitated. He hadn’t expected her to be so disappointed by his idea. “I thought that we could tell your mom the news in person.”

Felicity sighed. “I can see that. But you could’ve at least given me a heads up. I would’ve prepared myself for this. Mentally,” she added, when he opened his mouth to mention the large suitcase in the trunk.

“It’ll be fun,” Oliver promised. “I’m sure your mom will be thrilled to see us. We’ll-”

“Yeah,” Felicity interrupted him. “She’ll be thrilled to see you. And then she’ll insist on giving you a big Vegas tour, which just means that she will drag you to the biggest casinos and make you play poker. I told you that she is adamant in her opinion that real men _have_ to be good in their game.”

Oliver laughed, when he remembered that conversation. It had been shortly after they got back to Starling City after taking that much needed vacation together. Felicity had been furious when Diggle wondered why Donna Smoak hadn’t appeared yet and if they had told her that they were finally together. 

“I remember. But we are married now, Felicity. I don’t think that Donna is going to insist that I’ll play some cards. And even if, I learned from the best.” He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles before kissing her engagement ring he gave her fourteen months ago.

“And that’s why I never let you stay alone with her,” Felicity explained, but her voice was softer now. “So you don’t get to know her better and change your mind about me.”

Oliver shook his head. “I would never change my mind about you, Felicity. You are remarkable and it is an honor to be your husband.”

Felicity blushed. “If you don’t stop saying things like that, you’ll have to do it constantly,” she threatened him, but he was just smiling and interlacing their fingers.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

 

They went to their hotel first to check-in and rest a little. As soon as Felicity saw the king size bed, she just crawled on it, closed her eyes and dozed off. 

When Oliver woke her up a couple of hours later, she felt like a completely different person. the nap really helped.

“I needed that,” she mumbled and gave her husband a brief kiss.

“I called your mom and told her that we’re in town,” he announced. “She wants to meet us for dinner.”

“What time is it?”

Oliver checked the clock on the bedside. “You have about an hour to get ready before we have to leave.”

Felicity’s eyes widened and she practically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

“Careful!,” Oliver called after her, but she was already in her own world, trying to come up with the perfect outfit to deliver the news.

 

Exactly fifty-six minutes later Felicity came out of the bathroom with a summer dress on and looked stunning. And of course Oliver had to tell her that.

She turned red again, not being able to get used to Oliver being so verbal about his opinions of her. But she loved it and would certainly not say anything against it. “So where are we going?”

“I made a reservation at a restaurant close to your mother’s place last week. Don’t worry. It’s not a sketchy place. I checked the reviews online. I even had to mention my name before they found a table.”

That made her laugh and she was beginning to get exited. The last time she saw her mother was at the wedding and sadly they hadn’t talked much after that.

While Felicity was waiting in the lobby for Oliver to find out where their rental car was, she was approached by a dark haired and very good looking man, who was aware of himself.

“May I sit?,” he asked smiling a charming smile and pointing to the seat next to her on the couch and Felicity just nodded. She had a feeling where this seemed to be going and it made her feel uncomfortable.

“Are you here on business?,” the guy asked, trying to make small talk (scratch that - trying to flirt with her) and Felicity held back a sigh.

“I’m visiting family, actually.” She tried to sound cold, so that he would stop talking to her, but he didn’t take the hint. Felicity hoped that she would be able to get rid of him before Oliver came back.

“Oh. Are you from here?”

“I grew up here actually,” Felicity decided to tell the truth. Maybe knowing that she wasn’t a tourist would scare him off, but her last hope was destroyed, when he turned in his seat to face her better.

“Oh really? Where from?”

“I don’t think that it’s your business.” She knew that that was harsh, but he was testing out her patience and she hadn’t much left of it.

“I’m sorry. May I ask where you are coming from? I mean, which city managed to steal you from Vegas?”

She wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but decided otherwise. Maybe knowing that she came from Starling City would finally scare him off. “Starling City.” She faked a smile and watched him realize where that was.

“Isn’t that the city with all those vigilantes? I always wondered why the police isn’t able to catch those people. It must be really scary to live there. I hope you don’t live right where they strike every night.”

Now Felicity was really annoyed. She opened her mouth to start ranting about if he did ignore her hints on leaving her alone on purpose or if he was just an idiot, who didn’t understand that she didn’t want to talk to him, but just then Oliver appeared right behind her.

“Everything alright here?,” he asked, touching her shoulder and claiming her as his. He gave the guy an angry glance and would probably be punching him for bothering Felicity, if she didn’t take his hand for support to stand up.

“Everything is fine. Is the car ready?,” she asked to distract her husband.

“They’re driving it up right now,” Oliver said, but his eyes were fixated on the guy and Felicity could see that his fingers were twitching.

“It was very nice to talk to you,” the guy tried a last time, but Felicity just nodded and practically had to drag Oliver away from him.

“Was he really hitting on you or did I just lose my judgement?”

Felicity chuckled and linked her arm with Oliver’s. “Didn’t you just say fifteen minutes ago that I looked stunning? Of course he was hitting on me.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched and Felicity could see that he wanted to turn around and put the fear of God into him, but she made him walk to entrance. “But you are pregnant!,” he protested and put his hand of his free arm on her belly to make sure that it still was obvious. 

Felicity laughed. “We’re in Las Vegas, Oliver. What did you expect?”

“That people have a sense of tact?”

She was still laughing when the concierge opened the door of the car for her. “You should better start thinking of ways to convince my mom of not calling our daughter Donna. I can promise you that will be the first thing she’ll suggest as soon as she finds out it’s a girl!”


End file.
